Littlewolf
by littlemoonywolf
Summary: A new ranger comes to the group and his married. What happens when the ranger wife is Merrick younger sister.


Merrick looked over the list of work Will need done well he was in the hospital healing from a surgery. Then the front door was opened.

"Were not open" Was all he said not taking his eyes off the list.

"I'm here to see the owner" Said a man voice, "He knows I'm coming." Merrick looked up coming face to face with the man. He was built and tan from long days working in the sun. He was cleaned cut and put together. Dressed in a button down brown shirt and jeans that looked to seen a hard day work. He walked over and put his hand out, "I'm Denny you must be Merrick. Will said you might be the one to meet me." Merrick shock his hand.

"That's right he said you're our new guy."Merrick said bring his hand back. Denny nodded, "let get you to work then."

They got to work. About the time for lunch both had everything done. So they sat at the bar having a drink.

"So what brought you to tutler cove?" Merrick asked.

" A new start" he said taking another drink of his water. Just then the door open and a woman walked in. She was thin and small with bright blue eyes. Her pale white skin pop with her short black hair. Even from afar Merrick could see the white strike behind her left ear. He was about to say something When Denny stop him. "Magen what are you doing here?" He asked rising from his seat and making his way over to her.

"I was taking a walk around the town getting the feel of everything, when I found this place" Her voice was sweet to the ears. Denny smiled and gave her a kiss, then turned to Merrick.

"Merrick, this is my lovable wife, Magen. Magen this is Merrick my co-worker." Magen smiled and bowed at the hips, "she got a bit of a karate back ground." He rubbed her head. Merrick couldn't help but watch her. She was just like him but female and short. Magen turned back to Denny.

"I should return to walking around." She kissed his check, "see you at home. It was nice to meet you Merrick." And with that she left. Denny wore a smile watching his wife leave.

"She seems nice, where you meet her?" Merrick asked.

"In a reenactment group, could say it was love at first sight." Denny said, "she a bite odd but I love her." He finished his glass and went to clean it.

"Her hairs a bit out there" Merrick said looking at his glass.

"Like you have room to talk, but really that white piece is a birth mark. Now that I think of it she looks lot like you." Denny said looking to Merrick.

"I've notice but I never seen her until today."

Weeks past and Magen had not come by the roadhouse since that first day. It was the weekend and Denny had it off. The roadhouse was close for rebuilding. Merrick was with the others in the park. All but the newest ranger Denny, he was the other wolf rangers. (Black wolf) He had turned them down saying he had other plans.

"Wonder what Denny had to do?" Max said throwing a ball back and forth with Cole and Danny.

"Whatever it is, had to be in porten He said no pretty fast." Taylor said from the side reading a book. Alyssa was putting lunch out with the help from Merrick and Princess. She was dressed in normal cloths. A white blouse and light blue jeans.

"But it seems each time we ask he says no." Max said catching the ball from Danny. As he did this he spotted Denny walking with a girl, " Hey Denny." He yelled waving to him. The girl looked to them then to Denny. He said something gave her money and she ran off. Denny walked over.

"What are you guys doing here? Hello Princess." He said

"Lunch out in the park. What about you?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah who the girl?" Max asked. Denny Sighed and looked down.

"Nothing will happen to her Denny." Merrick said knowing good and will who the girl was.

"That is Magen, my wife." Denny said, "the reason I didn't tell anyone so I could keep her safe."

"We understand Denny." The princess said walking over to him. Magen Soon returned with two drinks in hand.

"They didn't have an icee so I got a villan milk shack." She said in her same sweet voice, "oh hello Merrick." She added with a smile.

"Hello Magen. " Merrick return," Denny you should tell her who everyone is." Denny nodded to his fellow wolf ranger.

"Mag this are the people I save the world with. You know Merrick." Magen nodded As Denny pointed them out, "the woman in white is Princess Shayla. Max is in blue, Danny in black, Taylor in yellow and Ayless also in white and pink. Cole in red."

"It's very nice to meet you all." Magen said bowing as she did the day she meet Merrick the first day at the road house. Merrick watched her seeing something from his past with her.

It was way before the battle. Merrick sat on the ground reading to a little girl looking just like Magen. She looked up to him with kind blue eyes and a smile on her face.

Her voice broke through. "Merrick are you alright?" She asked, Merrick could tell that she was worried.

"I'm fine, just got caught up in a thought." He said.

Lightly Denny place his hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention to him.

"She has a little gift no one knows about." Denny said, "show them." Magen nodded to her husband words. Slowly she took a deep breath closing her eyes.

"Max thinks I'm cute, but his scared of you to tell anyone. Danny a bit confused on the whole things and believes I look a little like Merrick. Taylor little hurt because she had a crush on you. Alyssa is happy and so is Cole. The princess is confused about me the same with Merrick." When she was finished she opened her eyes and looked up to Denny.

"Magen can read people emotions and sometime can see things before they happen." Denny said as everyone looked to Magen. As they did she winced and grab her head in pain, "what is it Magen?" Denny asked spinning her around so she was facing him now.

"An Org is near." As she spoke the Org showed. Attack the people in the park. Denny looked to the other rangers and nodded, all of them morphing into Rangers. It was the first time Magen Seeing Denny as a power ranger.

"Magen stay with the Princess." He said before running off, to fight. Magen Looked to the princess, worried.

"He'll be ok, right?" Magen asked.

"He will be." The princess said, "why don't we get to some place safe." As she spoke another org showed up, making Magen wince in pain again.

"I think you don't have time for that, Princess." The org said making Magen and the Princess look behind them. They stood Zen-aku, his blade on his shoulder. Magen took a fighting stands, much like the Warriors from Hers and Merrick Time. "Won't work little wolf."

"That's what you think Org." Magen said as the Princess got behind Magen. Zen-aku rushed at the girl swinging his blade around as the girl dodged and blocked the blade. AS soon as the Rangers had defeated the other org they returned, spotting Zen-aku in a battle of they own.

"Zen-Aku!" Merrick yelled rushing at the org getting him away from Magen. Denny want to the Princess and Magen making sure both were alright.

"Till another time little wolf." Zen-aku backed away and left.

"Are you two alright?" Denny asked as he demorphing. He touched his wife's face as she looked to where Zen-aku once stood.

"I'm fine love you don't need to worry, But the org called me little wolf." Denny looked into his wife's eyes and pulled her into his arms, "He knows something about me." Magen said wrapping her arms around him snuggling into his chest.

"How Zen-aku spoke he known her?" Princess Shayla said. Denny looked to the others still holding his wife.

"I believe we need to tell you, but not here." Denny said, " Our home."

The Rangers jaws drop when they got to Denny and Magen's Home. It was a two story ranch house.

"I take it you all like our home." Denny said opening the door and let them in.

" It's lovely." Ayless said as they reached the kitchen. Magen had want up the stairs into her and Denny room.

"Thanks most of this is Magen doing, She a cartoonist." He said walking into the living and into his chair. The living room was huge with a fire pit in the middle. "Anyone need something to drink?" He asked everyone said no and took a seat around the fire pit. Denny hit a button and lit the fire. Soon Magen walked in with a large boxes in her arms. "You see Magen doesn't have a past." As Magen sat the box down and opened it showing what was inside. A small white dress with a wooden flute.

"I was wearing this when I was found along with Luna." Magen said.

"Who luna?" Cole asked.

"A wolf pup." Merrick said not taking his eyes off the Magen, "do you remember anything from before you woke?" Magen shock her head, no.

"Magen was found with a knick on her head. She has problem remembering anything." Denny said placing his hand on Magen's Shoulder, "you know more then you let on Merrick." Just then the Princess rose to her feet and walked over to Magen, Setting in front of the box . Looking through the box then up to Magen, giving her a sweet smile.

"It's her Merrick." She said looking to Merrick then back to Magen, "long ago they was a battle." Magen grab Denny Hand, "To keep you safe he put you into a deep sleep and hidden away in a cave."

"I was taken over by an evil spirit so I wasn't able to come and get you." Merrick said looking down.

"It wasn't your fault." Magen voice made Merrick look up to her. She gave him a sweet smile to her now older brother, "I use to have dreams of different time, hearing a song, zord, and the battle." She said.

"Some nights you still do love." Denny said taking her hand and kissed it lightly, "She talks in her sleep and sometimes would wake up in tears."

"She talked in her sleep before the battle also." Merrick said with a smile, "Shayla use to sing you to sleep and I would play my flute." As he said that Magen reached in the box and pulled out a flute. Merrick got up and walked over to her. Kneeling down in front of Magen, taking it from her.

"This was found with me." Magen handed it to Merrick. He took it and looked to it then to her. Slowly she touched her head, Denny watched her.

"Why don't you go to bed? You've had a long day." He said watching his wife agree with him, "We have enough rooms for everyone. We can talk more tomorrow." Denny said getting up to his feet helping Magen up. Merrick watched as his sister want up the stair with her boxes. " She'll be fine. She just needs to sleep." Merrick nodded.

The next morning Magen was up early, training with a wolf watching her. Merrick watched seeing the woods won't far from the enters of animarum. His sister still fought like he did long ago. Denny walked up next to him handing him a cup of coffee.

"She does this every morning." He said before taking a drink. For a moment it was quite, " what was she like as a child?" He asked watching his wife train.

"Much like our mother, she died in childbirth." Merrick started, "I looked after her when I wasn't training. Our father was an elder and was not to happy she was a girl and the fact she took his wife from him didn't help. But I enjoyed having a little sister and as did the princess. She was an only child so she treated Magen as her sister." Magen walked in whipping her face with a towl, "but no matter the how many years past she is still my little sister." Merrick said turning to his sister. Magen smiled to her older brother. "If they anything you want to know just ask." Merrick said taking a drink.

"For now I just need to get use to everything." She said kissing Denny check, "I'm going to wash up then I'm free for the whole day." She said walking up to their room. Denny watched his wife walk off and smiled.

"You're lucky our married to her or I would have killed you just for look at her like that." Merrick said finishing off his coffee.

"You have no idea how lucky I am to have her as my wife." Denny said with a smile, as Shayla came down the stairs.

"Don't fight you two." She said wearing some of Magen cloths. A pair of jeans and white blouse. Merrick smiled at her, for some odd reason he liked her in modern cloths.

"I made a cup of tea for you princess, it on the table." Denny said hearing the shower go. Shayla nodded and picked it up, then returned to the other two.

"I heard Magen up early this morning." She said taking a sip.

"Yes she had trouble sleeping last night. So I know she'll crash sometime this afternoon for a nap." He then heard the shower turn off. The others soon came down.

"As thanks I'd like to make breakfast." Alyssa said.

"Sure everything you need is here. If you need something ask." Denny said taking another drink.

30 min. later Magen came down in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white and grey Flanner shirt. She walked over and kissed Denny check again. Denny wrap his arms around her and kissed her on the lips. Magen giggled as he dip her, slowly he pulled away from her lips.

"I know that was to push Merrick buttons." She said glaring at him.

"Or its because I love you and love when you wear things I brought you." Denny smiled and pulled her up.

"Shock that my farmer husband can find something I would like to wear." Salita want and grab a glass and filled it with milk. "So what the plan for today?" she asked before taking a drink. Denny watched his wife with a smile on his face. She looked to the others.


End file.
